kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Subaru Yūki
Subaru Yūki (結城すばる) is a student at Four Star Academy, Male Division. He is a part of the idol unit M4. Bio Appearance Subaru has short chocolate-brown hair with several strands sticking up on end. His bangs are split on each side, with the middle section just slightly longer. His eyes are blue. Personality He appears to be cool in nature with a confident air. He also enjoys teasing others if they act righteous about something that is proven wrong later on. Etymology means sintered and means castle. is the Japanese name for Pleiades, an open cluster name which is located in constellation of Taurus. Relationships *Nozomi Igarashi Subaru's fellow M4 unit member. Etymology Forms is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, and, for a long while, Subaru's default form. This is because of his meek personality not generating enough willpower to give himself a proper Den-O form, until near the end, where he finally generates enough willpower to make his default form become Super Liner Form. Plat Form is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Sabaru rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Super Liner Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform, as a reference to the fact Den-O Riders use their Platforms as a armor template. - Super Liner= Super Liner Form *'Rider height': 195 cm. *'Rider weight': 94 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6 t. **'Kicking power': 7 t. **'Maximum jump height': 45 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. Super Liner Form is Den-O's super form, gained when the Tarōs created the Super DenKamen Sword for Subaru to use when their synchronization with him was starting to fail whenever in the past. In order to initially transform into Super Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the Super DenKamen Sword, while also putting the K-Taros onto the Terminal Buckle. This form, solely controlled by Subaru with the Imagin using the DenKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around Den-Liner in transformation and attack. Subaru also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the Super DenKamen Sword (eg. Kintaros' strength and defense in KinAx mode, Ryutaros' breakdancing techniques in RyuGun mode). It soon becomes the only form Subaru is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. SieWin mode, and Sieg's physical form based on the ballet , with "Swan" written on his breast plate, named after its character . Because of his princely mannerisms, Sieg becomes easily infuriated when treated with disrespect. Although considerably versatile, Super Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Den-O's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Subaru at a disadvantage. This form was also inaccessible at first without the Taros to assist him. }} Equipment *Den-O Belt: Transformation belt *Rider Pass: A device to scan on the belt *Climax Cellphone K-Taros: Transformation device to become Super Liner Form Weapons *Super DenKamen Sword: Super Liner Form's primary weapon Trivia *He is the first male idol student in the entire Aikatsu! Franchise. *He resembles Tsubasa Sena from the original series. Gallery Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Heroes Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu! Characters